An Alphas Alpha: A Garth Tale
by Albedo66
Summary: Garth feels rejected, having been stood up by Kate and dumped by Lilly he needs change in his life. No sooner does he turn for answers that he finds himself falling for Eve! What starts off as a forbidden romance turns into something more. Winston is going through some struggles of his own, who knew he would find it in his best friend. Some yaoi applied.
1. Chapter 1 Garth

An Alphas Alpha

A Garth tale

**Authors note: **This tale is set during Trials of an Alpha and Omega: Adventure in the South and tells how things are after Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey leave. Garth is broken and an unlikely relationship will form with someone least expected. Meanwhile two old wolves find themselves in a tricky situation. Following the pairing of the first story this one will open some eyes. This is not a sequel, so do not expect any news or tidbits from the previous installment. You need not have read the first story to read this, though I will leave it up to you on which course you take.

CH.1: Garth

It was over in an instant…his whole world turned on its head. The once proud Alpha of the Eastern Pack was broken. Garth could still see the ghostly trail of white leaving, her eyes looking back only once leaving him with a sadness he could not erase. Jasper Park was filled with romance and Garth just wanted to get away. His father Tony was giving orders when he made his way to the den.

"That is all…continue your duties." Tony tilted his head as he watched Garth collapse to the ground.

"Dad…is there something wrong with me?" Garth let out a sigh as he looked at the back of the den wall.

"What has brought this on Garth?" Tony inquired finding his son's behavior unlike him.

Garth smiled weakly as he saw his mom's paw print. "Do you think mom was expecting grand pups by now?"

Tony sighed as he took a seat by his son. "Your mother would be proud of the Alpha you are today. No other Alpha has brought about the change of Alpha and Omega. Speaking of that, why aren't you with Lilly?"

Garth cringed and placed his head on his paws. "Dad…Lilly broke up with me."

"Oh son…I'm sorry to hear this. While I was against your relationship at first, I grew kinda fond of the Turtle girl. Did something happen?" Tony inquired laying by his son, with much slowness due to his disk.

"Well…I kind of checked out another girl…" Garth shook his head at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Huh…and how did you respond?"

"I told her it was a guilty reflex, nothing more. Lilly was the world to me…it is just…there are so many fine Western Wolves."

"Garth my son, while I am proud of your honesty, I think it only fair to say your Alpha supremacy may have gone over your head."

Garth looked over at his father curiously. He and his old man hadn't talked much, and now that they were he was finding his age old wisdom gong over his head. Perhaps it was the emptiness inside him, maybe it was the lack of a proper meal since being dumped, all he knew was he wanted his father's advice now more then ever.

"Son, since the forming of our Packs Alphas and Omegas has always been at odds. Omegas are fun and free loving wolves that are down to earth and low on the hierarchical system of wolves. Alphas are dominant and proud, leaders of the Pack and think that everything belongs to them…including other females while mated to another."

"So…you think I looked at another female…because I could?" Garth could not believe it, and yet, the bounce of her hips made it all the clearer to his betrayal.

"Garth…did you ever think Lilly wasn't your final? I mean c'mon…if things were truly meant to be she'd have you on a tighter leash like how Eve handles Winston." He laughed at that.

Garth nodded his head. He had been stood up by Kate, then dumped by Lilly, perhaps it was time to get serious in his search. "You know dad…you are right…it is time I go out there and be An Alphas Alpha."

"Good…go make me proud son." Tony got up and felt his back pop. "Uh…before you go…mind helping me out?"

"Sure thing pops." Garth leant his shoulder as he helped him up. It was then he noticed one of the Alphas come into the den.

"I just got word…Humphrey has left Jasper Park." The wolf announced.

"Huh…I wonder what that is about?" Garth looked over at his father.

"This is strange, Humphrey is a dedicated Omega, what would-?"

"Sir…I just found out Kate and Lilly have left Jasper Park…ooh…sorry about this Garth." The wolf faltered and looked away.

"Lilly is gone? Did something happen between Humphrey and Kate?" There were so many questions left up in the air and no one to really…no wait…

"There is nothing we can do about this, each wolf is entitled to leave at one point or another. Garth, head on up to Eve and Winston's and see what you can find out and offer your assistance as an Alpha."

"I'm on it." Garth headed off with a sprint in his walk. The haste for which he took the distance was really quite incredible. Climbing up the stone path he found Eve there by herself. "Hello Eve."

"Garth…what brings you here?" Eve was startled by the Easter Wolf and was a tad suspicious.

"Is it true that Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly left Jasper Park?" Garth inquired.

"Yes, it would seem Kate and Humphrey parted ways. I also take it the fact Lilly left also due to parting of ways, am I correct?"

"Yeah…that is my bad…" Suddenly he saw Eve's eyes flash dangerously and the only warning he got was her flashing of teeth. "Uh…Eve?"

"You hurt my daughter!" Eve raced at him and tackled him to the cave floor.

"Look…I'm sorry ok…it was just a lack of judgment…" Garth pushed her away as her teeth snapped at him.

"Lilly was hurt…how dare you do something like that? I may now have lost my two daughters to the world outside…and I have you to thank!" She raised her paw as she went to smack him.

Garth reached up to ward off her attack and in that moment their noses touched. A moment of silence happened where neither moved nor said a word.

"I, uh, we-." Eve found herself blushing madly; her tan and cream fur luckily covering most of it. She was lying on top of him and their mouths were inches from locking.

"Yeah…that sounds good…" Garth rolled them over and stared into her brown eyes. Stroking her face he saw her smile and then got up. "Well…I should really be…"

"Yes…and I should…things to do…" Eve was acting like a younger wolf as she backed away and bumped into the wall.

"Right…I'll see you…I mean not in that way but…tell Winston I said hi…" Garth backed out of the den and saw Winston approaching.

"Garth…what brings you by?' He said in his gravel tone voice.

"Nothing happened…um…I really should be going. You have a nice home…bye." Garth shot down the path with his legs slipping behind him.

Winston shook his head as he walked into the cave to see Eve staring off into space. "Eve, something the matter?"

"Hmm, no, everything is perfect…" Eve felt guilt over lying when in fact it was not. She had just cheated on her mate…and she liked it.

**Authors note: **Shocker! Turns out Garth may have a thing for older wolves. Winston has no idea and Eve is feeling the guilt of it all. However, Winston himself may have a secret he is hiding from Eve was we will find out in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2 Winston

CH.2: Winston

Since giving the advice a father would to their own child, Winston found his den empty. Lilly and Kate had left for the South and Humphrey, who he considered a son, had fled for parts unknown. It had happened a little while ago, but, it felt like years had passed. This was no easy assignment he had sent them on, and he wouldn't take the risk if he knew they couldn't do it. Marcel and Patty, Kate and Humphrey's golf loving friends had suggested he and Tony take up lessons. He had been hesitant about it but in secret what else could he do now that he reached his pinnacle years?

Marcel and Patty had set up a basic course for them to learn the curve and with nothing better to do he had decided to meet up with them.

"Eve…I'm going to…patrol the perimeter…keep the den secure until my return." He knew his mate would prefer tearing some throats or joining him but this was something he usually did on his own.

"Alright…though I don't see the point anymore…our den is so empty." Eve whimpered as she felt alone.

"Don't say that Eve…this den is our livelihood. We need it secure so as to not be homeless." He kissed her forehead and moved out of the den. "I love you Eve."

He heard her answer but it was lost as he descended down the slope. Tony was already down there complaining of his disk.

"Ah, glad you could make it Winston," Marcel said in his French accent. "And good to have you too Tony."

"So…where do we begin?" Tony looked at the course and it seemed simple enough. Plenty of green and a hole at the end where the ball went in, nothing to it.

"First you pick your golf club, make sure you choose wisely for too much power can make the ball go a long away." Patty advised.

"I see…I think I will choose this one." The stick seemed sturdy enough and as he took a breath he swung.

"A nice swing," Patty observed, "let us see though if it is enough to get a hole in one."

Winston watched the ball closely as it took to the air. It seemed hopeful, but, it fell into the sand and he growled.

"It must be the wind…always think your swing through adjusting to the weather." Marcel noted as he looked to Tony.

"Ha, sandy and stuck, sounds just like you Winston." Tony grinned. Taking a long and curvy stick he lined up his shot. Just as he took a swing his back acted up and sent the ball flying high into the air; when the ball finally landed though it didn't cover much ground.

"I think you should back out before your back truly gives out," Winston laughed.

"I believe that about does it for this lesson. Perhaps we shall meet again next week, say after a little more practice." Patty noted as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Very good…until then my fine wolf friends…keep up the peace." Flying off he made a face as he flew next to Patty. "A little more practice eh?"

"I was being polite sir. We French Canadian are horrible at telling the truth upfront. I would hate for there to be a war over our…unkind words."

"True, we French are much like that," Marcel noted with a smile.

"That's French Canadian sir." Patty reminded him.

"This frees up my schedule a lot. I had an interesting conversation though with my son Garth. Apparently your daughter broke his heart-."

"Lilly's intentions are good…she just wants to be loved. Garth's actions weren't honorable to his mate and I applaud Lilly for her handling of the situation-."

"Is that so?" He walked towards Winston and glared. "Are you saying my son is a womanizer?'

"Of course not, I am simply saying his actions had consequences and he got the worse one." Winston always knew Tony could be placed on edge easily, this situation not abiding.

"Well…your daughter could've handled it better…instead of running off," Tony took another step towards Winston and showed his teeth.

"We all have our places in this world, not everyone's place is meant to be in the home of their parents." Winston played his claws into the dirt.

"Garth is looking for a den of his own…bet you didn't know that." Tony found himself so close to Winston now he didn't even realize their noses were touching by the time he took another step.

Winston blinked at this and cleared his throat. "Uh…Tony…what is going on?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me…seeing how your not backing away," Tony hadn't held nose like this since he had lost his wife. It felt nice, to be honest, though a little unexpected.

"I have a mate and kids…I shouldn't hurt Eve…" Winston said aloud, though it was more for himself.

"We should pull back…together…" Tony suggested.

"On the count of three…one…two…" Winston never reached three for he felt something hit his butt and send his lips right into Tony's. The shock caused his eyes to shoot open and looking into Tony's eyes he could read the same confusion and bewilderment.

The kiss…it was something that excited him. Tony had been missing something in his life for a long time, and, meeting someone younger would never work on his sore and old body. Winston knew his body, knew the ailments that plagued him, he was also his best friend. When the kiss ended he coughed. "Well…that was…nice."

"It was…well…I guess a part of me liked it too." Winston was surprised by Tony's reaction, though even he couldn't deny the spark. What was it that hit his butt anyway?

"So close sir," Patty noted, "you just hit the wolf's butt is all." Patty flew down next to his friend.

"Ah yes…but…it would appear something good came of it." Marcel was smug about this as he gestured at the two down below.

"Well…I've never been opposed to love, regardless the specie or gender. Still sir, it disturbs me how this will affect things in the den." Patty leant on the club as he looked down.

"And how do you figure? I mean look at them, they are two older wolves just finding out their mutual attraction to one another, this should be most beautiful no?" Marcel was confused by Patty's words.

"Yes, very, it is just…Winston has a mate. Do you not think there will be repercussions to all this?"

Marcel shrugged and began to fly up. "Perhaps our stay in Jasper will be extended some…this will definitely bear further investigation."

"Yes sir, I suppose we will make this a all-star tournament then." Patty flew after him watching as Winston and Tony stood there a little while longer till Winston left back for the den.

**Authors note: **Late in life wolves finding out their mutual attraction to one another, a summary of the chapter. Marcel and Patty though making an appearance in this tale is my way of making up for their absence in the other tale, cause you can't have Alpha and Omega without these golf loving friends. In the next chapter Eve and Garth do a little sneaking around.


	3. Chapter 3 Eve

CH.3: Eve

It was midnight and Eve could not sleep. Winston was snoring beside her and normally it lulled her into a deep slumber, but not today. A few hours earlier she and Garth had enacted in a forbidden act, one pack law dictated was the ultimate betrayal. The sentence usually had one kicked out and left with little to reestablish them out in the world. This was the only home Eve had known in a long time, so, having Winston found out was the last thing she wanted.

The chill of the night beckoned her to the mouth of the den where her fur was sent about and her nose was in the air. It was on a night similar to this when she had first met Winston. It was at the Moonlit Howl, an event where both Alpha and Omega were in attendance. Back then Alpha and Omega were not allowed to mate, so, it led to altercations and tension was always high. Eve was quite the hot thing and she was in complete understanding of how her scent drew the wolves to her bar, but she was holding out for someone…different.

Winston was a shy thing, full of stories, and he appeared well groomed. Eve naturally made the first move and as they howled, well, his voice needed some work. She stood by his side though, daring others to even so much as make a joke. Eventually after much flirting they decided to move in together, a fast move, but their hearts seemed to beat as one. Eve believed he was her final, and they raised two beautiful daughters together and both seemed to find their soul mates…but final never drew the line.

"My parents got divorced when I was a teen," she sighed, "it made me vow I would never be like them. I was such a rebel back then…I didn't realize that mom and dad did once have that love…they just fell out of it. A part of me loves Winston…but…there is something about Garth that makes my body light up."

Not many knew this, but, Eve had a brother when she was younger. He had died when she was young and sometimes when she was alone she would talk to him. He was such a goofball when they were kids, always pulling pranks and making her smile. The day he had died was just one of life's lessons, it toughened her up and somewhere deep inside the laughter got locked away. She forgot the last time she laughed, or let loose.

Heading back in she rested her head on her paws and faked some sleep. Morning came and as she looked over she found Winston had already left. "Oh be still my beating heart…whatever shall I do without your morning breath?"

"Hello?" Garth poked his head in and when no one answered he took a bold step in. "Eve? Winston? I'm sorry to intrude so early in the morning…just thought I'd-."

"Garth…is that you?" Oh no, she panicked, my fur isn't groomed and I have sleep eyes.

"Eve…you sound like you swallowed a frog. If this is a bad time I will-."

"No, I mean don't go…just let me freshen up. Make yourself at home Garth…I'll be with you shortly." Eve bolted past him and raced for the pond nearby. Finding a pinecone she dipped it in the water as she tended to her stiff fur.

"Sure…I know how it is." Garth looked around the den seeing paw prints on the wall and markings of the Alpha. The markings of the Alpha were scratches signifying the progress of the Alpha, once the scratches were crossed through it meant the training was over. There were similar markings in his den.

Eve tested her breath, noting it was indeed bad. Mixing her own concoction she swished it about in her mouth, gurgled, then spit it out into the water. Running a paw along her teeth she made sure no bones from yesterday's meal were lodged in there.

"Uh hey Eve, I'm glad we're alone cause there is something I've been meaning to…no that is too forward. Eve…your looking lovely today, is that a new flower in your fur? Oh c'mon Garth…Eve doesn't even do flowers. Eve look-."

"Garth…you still there?" Eve strolled in and found him talking to himself. He looked so sweet, so innocent, and that body…nothing like Winston's gray fur.

"Eve…hey…so I was thinking-." Garth felt his jaw drop as he saw her looking stunning, freshened up she looked much younger than her morning self.

"Yes Garth…you were thinking," she made a motion for him to continue.

"Yes, er hrm, I was thinking we could take a stroll along the lake…I hear it is quite beautiful this time of year." Nailed it, he thought.

"Well…I suppose that can be fun," Eve shrugged.

Huh, how did I miss that? "Well…what is it you would like to do then?"

"You are an Alpha; tell me, what does one do for…fun?" Eve walked past him as her tail played along under his jaw.

"Well…there are some caribou nearby…" Garth felt intoxicated as her scent wafted to his nostrils causing his entire being to shiver in pleasure.

"Good boy…I haven't had my breakfast yet." She moved past him letting him fall to the ground. A playful laugh escaped her as she raced down the path feeling the wind in her fur. She felt so alive, so full of purpose, watching a den all day could be so stuffy.

"Breakfast it is then," Garth picked himself up with a smile. He wasn't hurt his idea was shot down, after all, Eve was not just any female. Chasing after he managed to catch up in no time, though surprising as it was she still had him beat by a head. "I see you haven't forgotten your training-."

"Garth honey, once you go through all those markings to become an Alpha, it is never truly forgotten. Speed, aggression, sense of smell, we Alpha are the superior of them all." She gave him a playful grin as she picked up her speed.

"I'm beginning to like her more and more," Garth laughed as he bolted after her. They were making good time as he could already see the Caribou making for the tree line.

"Kate is usually the one to do this, so, let us see if I can keep up with my daughter." Eve knew the land well and as an Alpha it was their job to secure food for the pack. Of course there was also the fact that much more food was needed on account of their joint pack laws that included the Eastern Pack.

"Be my guest Eve," Garth smiled. To see her in action, he thought, I imagine not many wolves but Winston himself has seen this side of her.

"Your sweet Garth…well…here it goes." Eve nipped at the heels of the caribou in back and caused them to yammer in surprise. They increased their speed into the trees and she went to put the trap in motion. Once inside the caribou would be disoriented, separated and confused, this in a sense ensured they would not join up and make things difficult.

Garth knew this plan only through his talks with Kate after the Moonlit Howl. This was a Western Pack thing and a trade secret her father had came up with during his youth. There was a maze of trees in there, the exact number was lost on him. Several Alphas were always posted in there and it was their job to make sure the caribou were pushed in one direction. It was only after the caribou found each other again that they would be taken down.

Eve entered the trees and used her agility and flexibility to hide among the trees. The caribou let out a sigh of relief but soon began to wonder off, leaving others disoriented. Other Alphas appeared like ghosts, thus spooking them into going another way. Eve found this quite entertaining as she had only seen this done once before, and never had she been the ring leader. Letting out a growl she watched as the caribou bolted and crashed into each other in near panic.

Now was the deciding factor in this trap. With all the caribou gathered Eve signaled the wolves and one by one darkness fell on the caribou sealing their fate. A splash of red and brilliant precision of fangs and dominance proved the wolves of the Western Pack were tactical geniuses.

Walking out of the trees she licks her paw reveling in the fresh blood. Seeing Garth she jogs over to him. "You can tell your father the caribou have been caught and breakfast will be on its way."

"Wow Eve…you handled that without so much as relaying a few orders at best." Garth was impressed, and a little turned on.

"It is a system set up by Winston, all the wolves in the Western Pack know what must go down to ensure our livelihood. Are you ready for our…date now?"

"Huh…I don't follow…I mean…what happened yesterday-." Garth was at a loss for words and then saw Eve's face before his own.

"Relax…what Winston doesn't know…won't kill him. Besides, I find it kind of hot sneaking around with a hot Alpha like yourself." She batted her eyes.

"Well…sure…I'll lead…" Garth began to walk then felt his tail stepped on. "Ouch…that's my tail…"

"Garth honey, where are your manners? If this is a date…what is predicate?" Eve kept a smile on her face though her eyes said another story.

"Uh right…walk side by side," looks like I will have to relearn a few things, he thought. Once his tail was released he slowed his pace and she rested her head on his shoulder. The two began to walk off on their date, unaware they were being watched.

**Authors note: **I know this chapter was a little more informative of Eve's back story and all, but, it is important in understanding where she is coming from. I hope you enjoyed the play of emotions on both Garth and Eve's end, there will be further flirting and romance in chapter five with these two. Next chapter we join up with Winston and Tony again as they settle through their own emotions.


	4. Chapter 4 Tony

CH.4: Tony

The day they had kissed was on Tony's mind all the way back to his den. Garth was not there, likely out scoping for a new den for himself. He was so proud that Garth was getting his life in order and moving on from Lilly. Looking up at the wall he placed a paw over the mark his mate had made years and years ago. To truly make a den one's own the entire family was required to place paw prints on the wall. He was not sure which old wolf came up with it, all he knew was in time new generation of wolves would live in those dens and wonder who had been there first.

"Janice, it's me Tony, I know its been a long time since we last talked." Tony heaved a sigh, it felt so weird still doing this, and yet it brought him some comfort. "Look, enough time has passed where you would expect me to move on right? I have held off finding another mate since losing you…and now…I think I found someone."

There was no answer, not that he expected one. He had lost his wife when Garth was close to completing his marks of the Alpha. Where was he? Sadly he was off conducting Alpha duties elsewhere so when his wife fell ill he couldn't even be there for her final hours, it was up to Garth to see to her needs and make her comfortable for the transition into the next life. Garth barely made Alpha, though no one would know this for he had buried his pain.

"Do you remember Winston honey? Well…he and his mate Eve had two beautiful wolves for daughters and both of them have moved away. I took up golf, I know I have a terrible back, but it is supposed to be therapeutic. Anyway, I digress, turns out…we kissed."

He felt guilty just confessing this much. Garth had no idea…and he didn't want him to. There was so much going on in his son's life right now, learning his father was into another guy would confuse him, put questions of his feelings for his mother into the fold.

"Janice, I need to know what to do. Is this alright for me…an old wolf with a bad disc to pursue a relationship with a wolf of the same sex…even if he is already with someone?" It kinda sounded bad the way he put it, but, he had no other way to put it.

It was an empty den…soon Garth would be gone and he'd be all alone. Each and every day he looked at life full of possibilities, holding on for his pack and maybe seeing grandpups in the future. The possibility though of acquiring love again, if that was what this was, never was even a factor. Lowering his paw he saw some of the marking had left Janice's print.

"I can see your memory is fading from the wall Janice, though you will always be in my heart. It is time I move on, I appreciate you listening to an old wolf all these years."

Curling up on the floor he set off to sleep, settling into the life he was about to embark on. When morning came he groaned as his back popped and that is when he saw him.

"Good morning Tony," Winston said from the entrance.

"Winston…you're here early," Tony remarked still getting his bearings.

"For us old timers…I hardly think so," he laughed as he sat down. The sun was behind him as he scratched at his ear.

"True, our body won't let us sleep in as long as we used to. Still taking those long walks I see." He knew Winston and taking long walks was his way of dealing with issues he couldn't deal with at the source. There had been times when he was the cause of those walks, other times his conflicting ideals with Eve.

"I needed to clear my head…a lot happened yesterday," Winston finally got up as he said this, looking straight across at Tony.

"I was just talking to Janice about that…it felt so good talking to her again." Tony grew silent as he remembered the way she would blow in his ear to get him up for a stroll.

"How is she?" Winston asked.

"She didn't have much to say today, I think she was mulling over what I was saying and giving me the floor for once. Though all in all good, she's never been better. Winston…we need to talk."

Winston nodded his head as he joined Tony. "So, yesterday, do we call it a fluke or possibly, just possible it could be something more?"

Tony placed a paw on Winston's shoulder, his eyes deep set as he gazed into his best friend's eyes. A soft smile was grazing his tough facial features and he leaned in ever so gently, letting his nose brush against his. "I think, no, I know Janice would want this for me. I think she is getting tired of hearing my whiny voice and needs someone to take over, that person is you."

"I'm…honored…I think," Winston laughed and pressed his face to his.

"You should be…I haven't had a mate in a long time." Tony breathed in his musky scent and found it quite refreshing.

"We will have to keep this on the downlow for now Tony. Eve doesn't suspect a thing and I want to keep it that way."

"You will have to tell her eventually Winston, I mean c'mon Eve is a great gal and deserves to know the truth. I know Janice deserved it, hence why I spent the night before telling her-."

"I know…just give me some time ok? Eve and I have been together a long time and had two beautiful children, if word of this gets out before I'm ready to tell my reputation as leader of the Western Pack will dissolve and both sides will be dealing with backlash. It took a long time for our sides to unite…I'd hate to see that ruined."

Tony sighed, not really enjoying the privacy of it all, but he could read in Winston's eyes this is what he really wanted. "If this is how you want to play it…I guess we can…for now."

Winston gave him a soft kiss before pulling back, his paws on his shoulders. "Thank you Tony. Now how about we go for a walk? I know this perfect location completely isolated from sight."

"Yeah sure…long as there is not too much climbing," he joked as he walked by his side. Once they exited the den they began to descend, unaware they were being watched from afar. The figure turned away and headed off into the shadows.

**Authors note: **This chapter much like the previous was meant to fill in a part of the character's lives we never knew about, or possibly queried. Next chapter will be when the couples collide and let me tell you, conflict shall arise. By chapter's end the mysterious figure lurking in the shadows will be revealed.


	5. Chapter 5 Dispute

CH.5: Dispute

Garth and Eve walked along content and contrite, peaceful and lost in each other's presence as they walked by the water. Flower petals spun lazily down above them and reaching up with his teeth Garth placed it behind her ear.

"You are quite the charmer," Eve smiled as she nuzzled into him. "Winston has never done anything this romantic for me…at all."

"Eve, you are too special of a wolf not to treat this way," Garth stopped as he walked in front of her. Turning around he gazed into her deep set brown eyes and stroked her face.

"Oh Garth…I would've never guessed Tony raised such a romantic." Eve felt her chin quiver and her eyes grew heavy.

"Actually…it was my mother." He looked away as he walked further on up till he was seated on a ledge overlooking the water. "Her name was Janice…and she was the sweetest wolf I ever met. My mom taught me to treat women with respect; girls should know they are more special than any. I have valued her teachings alongside my fathers and they have made me the Alpha I am today."

Eve joined him and looked deep into his eyes. "Garth…you are special to me, and over such a short amount of time I have felt a deep residual bond I can never get rid of. I just want to thank you-."

"Hey, no need to thank me, I'm just following my heart. I hope things go right this time though…my heart has been known to make bad calls-."

"Tell me…how does this feel?" Eve pulled him in for a deep kiss and together they made out on the rock. Their tongues were wrapping around each other's and so caught up in the kiss were they that the paw steps drawing nearer didn't pull them apart.

"This is nice isn't it?" Winston noted as he gave him a playful nudge.

"Yeah, no care in the world, just enjoying each other's…crap." Tony's eyes were drawn up to the two wolves making out and recognized Eve right away.

"Well…if you're into that type of stuff…" Winston wondered how long Tony had a fetish for other wolves' fecal matter.

"Huh…no not that type of crap…look it is better if you see for yourself." Placing his paws on either side of him he steers his head upwards.

Winston shrugged as he went along with it, though upon seeing the scene he began to question all in the world. "Eve?"

Eve's ears perked up and then as her eyes opened she spotted Winston with Tony. "Oh no…Garth…we got to…"

"What's wrong?" Garth caught her panic and then looking down spotted his father. "Oh…hey…uh…nice day…" Garth backed up and when he felt no more ground he looked down and fell into the water.

"My son…and you think he would have perfect balance," Tony shook his head.

"Your son…was making out with my wife! Tony…why haven't you instilled in his mind not to do such reckless things-?"

"Winston hold up!" Eve dashed down the trail and made her way to the two men.

"Really Winston…do you want to play the blame game? Ok, how about the fact that your wife wanted action while you were out getting your own?"

"Winston I can…hold on…what did you say Tony?" Eve's face darkened as she felt betrayed here.

"Tony…let it go…" Winston didn't realize Eve would be here today…and not especially in the company of one young as Garth. To have all this out in the open…it was a tad rushed.

Garth popped his head out of the water as he paddled over to the shore. Shaking his fur he could hear the three going at it. Hearing breathing close by he crept along the brush, keeping low so as to not startle his prey. Someone was watching…and he figured he wasn't needed at the moment.

"Tony…I have known you long enough to get the truth from you; don't start lying to me now." Eve had come to dislike Tony during many of the conflicts, but, there was a time when Janice still lived they double dated or baby sat for each other.

Tony bowed his head as he realized what she was asking…was a lot for him. "It is better you hear this from Winston, but, given the circumstances I see I have no choice in the matter. Your husband, your mate, is gay."

Eve took a while to process this. She never remembered him checking out guys while they were dating, or while they were mated, in fact they spent most of their time as a family together. "So, is this recent or did you always know?"

"It is recent Eve…honest. Look, I never meant for it to come out this way," Winston implored; he hoped this wouldn't blow out of proportion.

"And just when did you expect this to come out?" Eve circled him and caught images of his past self; when she had finished she was staring back at the current him.

"Look Eve…we all have changed since the girls decided to leave. How did you end up lip locked with Tony's boy?"

"I'm actually curious about this myself, though I can't blame the boy for his taste in your girls Winston," Tony teased.

Winston shot him a glare and looked at Eve waiting for an explanation. As for Garth, well, he would handle him later. Right now though he had things to settle with Eve; Garth could hide for now, if he wished.

"You weren't there Winston; you always left me to look after the den. I longed for companionship, Garth just happened to be there at the right time. You can't blame me for wanting to live a little, feel appreciated and loved. Garth told me about Janice…she taught him well."

Tony got a little misty eyed but fought past choking. "Garth's mom always did want him to treat that special lady well…not sure how she'd react finding out you were her."

"Whoa…let us not jump the gun here Tony. I am still bound to Eve, this means pack law has been broken and there will be consequences for Garth-."

"Are you threatening my son? Last time I checked Winston the fact your wife is involved in this also breaks pack law and she must be put in exile-."

"I understand my actions and-." Eve caught Winston's stare and bit her tongue.

"She will say no more until before the tribunal. I have a feeling Garth may have manipulated her or-."

Tony growled as he didn't like where this was going. "What is going on here Winston? You are Gay, so why is you are fighting to stay in the same den as your former mate-?"

Winston edged closer to him and met his glare. The two were ready to rip into each other and Eve was struggling to keep the two at bay. These trio, former besties were ready to tear up this paradise and put Jasper National Park on the war front. It was only as all seemed lost that Garth finally reentered the picture with one paw off to the side.

"Is this a bad time?" Garth laughed nervously. Seeing the tense faces he coughed into his paw. "Yes, well, glad it isn't cause this would be…awkward. It would seem we have a spy on our hands."

"A spy?" The trio asked in unison. Looking around at each other they came to a silent agreement to put their differences aside and deal with this issue.

"My same reaction, however it turns out to be someone close to home. Now before you attack him, hear him out." Garth nodded his head and as he let his paw drop out of the brush came Salty, Humphrey's good friend.

"Salty…you're the spy?" Winston was dumbfounded by this. Salty was an Omega, part of Humphrey's crew of misfits and pranksters who normally sat out of the Moonlit Howl.

"Hey Winston…looking sharp as ever. Whoa…Tony…last time I saw you, well, we were howling and you sounded awesome." Salty didn't seemed too perturbed at his situation, after all with Humphrey gone he figured he'd put his time to good use.

"Explain yourself Salty," Tony sat down on his haunches giving him the floor.

"Hmm…I suppose that is a good suggestion, if any. Let me see…oh right. When Humphrey left he looked pretty downcast, he told me to take care of the guys and be the best Omega I could be. I began noticing changes in the pack, one of which was Winston's early morning rises. I followed him, figuring he was doing a early morning training regiment, but I found him traveling into Western Pack parts. I did not believe my eyes at first, but, a little game of golf turned into something much more…intimate. I was confused, but totally in favor of bros with bros…just cause I'm that easy going of a guy and all.

"Next thing I do is go check out Winston's den, check on Eve and all. I do not find her there, however as I pick up her trail I find her and Garth together. Things just got more interesting, seeing how Lilly broke up with Garth over checking out another wolf. By the way, I was meaning to ask-."

"Salty," Garth shook his head.

"Ok, maybe another time. I wasn't doing anything too wrong, honest, and if we could avoid a expulsion or exile that would be really great." Salty scratched at his fur and looked at each adult.

"I won't exile you Salty…just tell us why you were spying?" Winston liked Salty, plus he was a reminder of Humphrey who was now long gone.

"I guess I'm afraid of change. I like things the way they are, so, once things got unsettled I sought to fix it somehow, no offense to what you guys have. Still, as I listened to you guys argue…I have changed my views. You guys are entering what I like to call 'the translation phase', a part where each partner of a respected mate realizes they need to change in order to truly be happy-."

"I think you mean Transition," Tony corrected.

"That can work too. Look, my point is you all have reached a dull boring point in your lives. I imagine with lots of hard work you can stabilize and possibly recapture what was lost, but, you'd be depriving the other of their chance at happiness again. I want you to truly look inside your mate's heart, stare into their eyes if that seems easier; if this meeting were anything I would say it would be transcendental-."

Tony was about to open his mouth but felt it close at Winston's insistence. Since his mate was long gone he took a seat next to Garth as Winston and Eve took front and center stage. "Do you agree with what he says Garth?"

"Dad, I bear no judgment towards you and Winston. I think enough time has passed since mom's death and you raising me to the Alpha I am today to find some happiness of your own." Garth smiled as he patted his back.

"Oww…easy on your old man's back," Tony smiled as he elbowed him teasingly.

Eve and Winston stared into each other's eyes; their paws were placed over their hearts as they each took a breath. Slow and steady beats were shared between them, in that beat or so since joining their minds were one. There was no one else but them and it was only as they broke the connection they came across the answer they perhaps always knew. Winston was the first to speak, his mouth felt dry as he saw Eve silently waiting.

"I…wow can't believe I'm going to say this…" Winston cleared his throat feeling like he did when he first told her he liked her. "I don't love you anymore Eve."

"I should be hurt more by those words…though…I am not. Winston, you will always be in my heart, but truth of the matter is…I need to live my life again…and if it is with a younger wolf like Garth, who truly makes me happy, I deserve it."

Winston felt their connection weaken and only as he stepped back had he acknowledged their ceremony of them breaking those bonds. "So…what now?"

"I move out," Eve said simply, something she had thought of saying since realizing her feelings for Garth. "The den holds too many memories for me…if I stay…I will only be reminded of what I am giving back, should our girls one day return."

"I've been looking into getting my own den, you are more then free to join me Eve." Garth stepped forward, feeling now was appropriate.

"I'd love that Garth," Eve smiled at her new love.

"We'll settle on something Winston," Tony laughed as he joined him.

"We each have our Packs to look to…though friendly get togethers will always be welcome in my books." He gave him a soft kiss.

"Looks like my work here is done," Salty was about to leave when Winston tapped him on the shoulder.

"I think I have something lined up in your alley," he told him with a sly smile.

**Authors note: **The dispute will serve as the stepping stone to the final chapter which will in turn end this tale. I know it seems rather short, and I apologize, perhaps I will plan another tale focusing on just Garth and Eve another time; however I know a lot of you are looking forward to the sequel and the search for Jack. Garth and Eve, Winston and Tony will appear in the sequel as it will include them as well and their relationships. More on this in the final chapter notes.


	6. Chapter 6 One for the road

CH.6: One for the road

Rain began to pour down overhead as Lilly and Kate walked off down the dark set road. Neither of them expected to return to Jasper Park and each was set on their destiny that lied ahead. It seemed like the rain would not relent and the two sisters sought cover in a nearby cave. Kate shook her wet golden fur as her good eye lay fixated on her sister. "Is it wrong I find you so attractive right now?"

"I'm flattered…but yes completely wrong," Lilly laughed as she gave her sister a light peck on the lips before curling into a ball.

"At this rate the rain will not cease and keep us from the Southern Pack longer then we expected," Kate let out a sorrowful whine.

"Perhaps this will be a good time for us to have a mini vacation?" Lilly offered. Lifting her head her violet eyes were lit up with her enthusiasm peaked.

"Well…we do it owe it to ourselves." Kate was warming up to the idea as she lay next to her and nestled into her neck.

"Now there is the fun and adventurous Kate I love," Lilly licked her face and then her ears stood up.

"I hear it too…someone is drawing near." Kate rose up and gave her sister the stay command. A figure was about at the mouth of the cave and as they came in Kate reached for his throat.

"Whoa, hey, easy on the fur!" Salty was dragged in from the rain and was staring into the eye of the former Alpha.

"Salty…what are you doing here?" Kate let go of him and sat back on her haunches.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…oh hi Lilly." Salty waved at the Omega and then cleared his throat. "I was sent on a mission from your father to look for you two."

"Why would he send you?" Kate raised a inquisitive brow.

"I guess I helped out with something…important…" Salty didn't know if he should tell the two their parents were separated and both were dating other wolves.

"Uh huh…and what is the message?" Kate could read in his body language he was hiding something, but since he was such good friends with Humphrey she figured she'd let it slide.

"He needs to see you two…the sooner the better. It has been a while you two, plus a lot has happened that needs-."

"We can't Salty…much as it would be great seeing mother and father again, it just can't be afforded given our new responsibilities in the South. You can tell our father we will have to decline, for the time being."

Salty mused over this and knew these two had a lot on their plate. Kate seemed a little more out of reach then when she was with Humphrey and Lilly hardly said a word. It didn't take an Alpha with Alpha training and degree to know something was up. "I'm getting the feeling you two are up to something…"

"Look Salty, our mission is need to know…and you aren't in the need to know." Kate hoped that settled things. Of course with the rain all three of them seemed trapped for the night.

"I suppose that is fair enough. Mind if I crash here though?" Salty found a corner and decided to crash.

"Sure…knock yourself out," Kate gestured.

"I think he already did," Lilly giggled.

"Yes, well, more set backs I suppose. Look Lilly we can't take Salty back with us. He could very well flirt and cause distraction." Kate went to lay down and sighed.

Lilly thought this over looking over at the Omega. "What if we sent him in another direction?"

Kate lifted her head as she gave her serious a good hard look. "Lilly, you sly thing, I didn't know you had it in you. If we do this…where do we send him?"

Lilly blushed and wracked her brain for a possible route. Last thing she wanted was to send him off on a wild goose chase. Then it hit her. "Send him to find Humphrey…they do have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well…he'd better do it with haste…no telling what mission Humphrey will get now that they are shortpawed." Kate slept and as morning drew near she let sat silently as Lilly addressed a sleepy Salty.

"Huh…so you want me to find Humphrey and chill?"

"Consider this a little vacation, a reward for all you've done for the Pack. I am sure our father won't mind, plus, plenty of wolves will be free to carry on your duties." Lilly looked over at Kate and nodded her head.

"Alright…but promise me you two will consider the visit to your father ok? Don't make it too long of a disappearance act and all." Salty walked out as the rain had stopped and the sun shone down upon his gray fur.

"We promise…now get out of here." Kate watched as he disappeared and began her own path back to the South accompanied by Lilly.

"What will be our part in finding Jack?" Lilly inquired as the sun beat down on them.

"It will be a joint effort, and knowing Kaylee, I think she already has some plan in motion. Let us hurry, I'm already getting homesick as it is." The two mates began to race off then to their next adventure, not knowing what awaited them or what mission Humphrey would be on.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **I would've ended it last chapter but found this additional chapter would pick up where the first story ended and give Salty a mission of his own. Thank you for the reviews and the attention given to this story, I know these pairings aren't your normal ones you find in reading Alpha and Omega, still shaking things up is never too bad. Again these pairings will show up in the next installment and speaking of that, 2 years will have passed since the ending of this chapter. In the first chapter it will start up with Humphrey already into his mission and his search for Jack, there maybe flashbacks here and there giving insight into the events of those years. Keep a look out for the next installment, it will be called:

Trials of an Alpha and Omega 2:

Blood wolves Assemble


End file.
